early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero: 108: Trial by Fire
In a game of jumping between ice floes and orcas swallowing them to produce blasts of icy breath, HighRoller watches from high above, depressed. The zebras have told Big Green that HighRoller wishes to surrender, only for it to be a trap. Big Green knew it was a trap, but decided that they were prepared for it, bringing a few allies of their own. HighRoller is furious that they would use this lie, both because of the indignity of it, and because Big Green would never believe it. As First Squad reveals that they brought backup, HighRoller loses interest, and decides to go before the battle is over. Cut to title sequence HighRoller goes to the Crypt of the Animal Lords, the site of his first true defeat by Big Green. He explains that there is something he has to do here, and they travel deep into the chasm. He reveals that Twin Masters brought him here once. Really? That is better than we gave you credit for. This whole place was built atop my creation, for I defeated the greatest lords. They are here imprisoned. To show him how far above him he was, and shows the chaotic prisons of the greatest lords. However, one of HighRoller’s remaining allies, Tasmanian Devil Queen, is fully willing to tell him what he can do. She takes him to the Crypt of the Animal Lords, where she explains that he did not control all of them. The greatest animal lords still remain. HighRoller refuses, stating that he has no interest in serving a master, but the tombs, composed of decaying chaos, speak up. We would then see character development when HighRoller is angry that this would happen. After the battle, HighRoller calls a meeting of all of the animals still loyal to him, including the Bee Queen, Beaver King, Canary, Catfish, Raven, Tasmanian Devil, Gharial, Piranha, Condor, Hoatzin, Moose, Mule, Seal rulers. They attempt to give him options about what to do about Big Green, when Tasmanian devil queen steps forward, and tells him that he did brilliantly with his first attempt, to summon the animal lords. HighRoller says there is no way, but Tasmanian Devil Queen tells him that there is still something more to be found – the greatest of the lords who were buried far below. Excited, HighRoller sets out to find them, and discovers a place (now uncovered by the damage from that battle) with five sarcophagi. Tasmanian Devil Queen explains that they were locked away by Twin Masters himself, but now that Twin Masters is gone, the chaotic seals are broken. When the Sarcophagi are open, the animal lords will be awakened and freed. HighRoller wishes to replace the seals, so that the animal lords will never escape, surprising Tasmanian Devil Queen. HighRoller explains that some power is too great to control, and he refuses to play the servant again. The problem is HighRoller can’t just make that decision on the spot. HighRoller is interested in this power, but when he gets there, he reveals that his true intention is to destroy it. Tasmanian Devil Queen refuses to allow this revealing that her plan was to free them and restore the rule of animals to Hidden Kingdom, with HighRoller to be their snack if they get mad. Besides, if she can’t offer them Twin Masters, then she should give them the next best thing. A scuffle breaks out, and HighRoller, Bearstomp and the zebras lose to the army of Tasmanian Devils. The zebras get away and try to figure out what to do. They consider trying to get the armies of the various animals, but HighRoller sent them all back to their castles. Meanwhile, they realize that powerful beings are exploding out of the roof of the crypt. The animal lords go after the members of Big Green, with the zebras following to try to figure out what they want. As the animals are about to overwhelm Sonia and Mr. No Hands, they intervene, allowing Mr. No Hands to sacrifice himself so that Sonia can get away. I haven’t decided whether one of the zebras gets taken, but it might be Sparky white, just so that the zebra will tag along. Sonia demands to know what happened, and they explain that there are probably other animals going after the other members of First Squad, with the ultimate intent of rounding up first Squad (although I don’t know why they would.) A message of this makes it to ApeTrully, who is amazed to see the seal of the animal lords. They decide to go to rabbit castle, where a monster scorpion is attacking the carrot forest. The rabbits were trying to cut down a massive carrot that threatened the castle, which ultimately ends up falling and damaging a part of the castle wall. Jumpy resolves to get away from the rabbit civilians, for their safety. He manages to crush the scorpion under carrots, but after Sonia pulls away some of the rubble, they learn that the scorpion went underground. Cut to ApeTrully, who sets out with parrot king. He explains some of the details of the animal lords, although some of them are saved for later. Fortunately, Jumpy knows where Mighty Ray is, and they head off for the jungle, where Mighty Ray is competing in a multi-part competition of strength and power under the orangutan king. They are attacked by the octopus lord, and escape on a turtle. Orangutan King is impressed, and recognizes the magic electrical eyeballs. He tells them something interesting about this, and Mighty Ray mentions that he does not know how ApeTrully got them. This prompts Orangutan King to mention the animal lords, which leads Sparky black to blurt out something about what he knows. The heroes turn to him, and he explains. He mentions where the animal lords are, and they decide to set out for there, reasoning that if anyone can handle himself, it’s Lin Chung. They also notice that The Story